


Control Issues

by mystiri1



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Animalistic Behaviour, Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Rough Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Nobody arrives, and Xemnas shows him who's in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control Issues

The downside of being in charge is the reports, and Xemnas is reading through one when he senses something change. He doesn’t question how he knows; he’s become used to _knowing_ things in regard to this odd world they have found, a world that appears to be in the process of building itself around them.

At first he thought it was something to do with their nature – Nobodies, beings without hearts – and he was partially right, as Nobodies continue to be drawn here. But this knowing seems to be limited to him, his fellow apprentices remaining unaware of the changes he can feel taking place. And sometimes he wonders how much influence he has on this world in return, the castle having formed not long after he expressed the need for shelter, the city forming a little later into shapes that seem almost familiar.

This is something different, though, something new. It ‘feels’ – he finds it difficult to use that word, even in his head – like when Nobodies arrive, a constant trickle in the back of his mind that makes him think of small pebbles falling onto a pile and slowly building up. This is bigger than a pebble, though.

A word forms on his lips. “Saix.” Not a word, a name. Like theirs.

There’s a new Nobody in the world that never was, and it’s not a nameless, faceless remnant; it’s like them.

Of course, he immediately sets out to investigate. If there is a new Nobody, then it needs to be under his control, as Xemnas will not tolerate anything threatening the completion of Kingdom Hearts. And it may prove useful. His fellow apprentices have their own little quirks which are curiously even more apparent now they lack hearts. He would have been quite happy never to learn, for example, that Braig’s interest in physics stemmed from his complete obsession with firearms.

A recollection of his own awakening makes him stop to collect a spare robe from his closet. While the cold means little to a Nobody, dignity is still something they seem to appreciate. At least, he does. And it will go towards encouraging a sense of – well, not gratitude, perhaps, but indebtedness, certainly.

The only thing that marks the edge of the city is the abrupt cessation of all structures. Xemnas has often thought it is as if the world is not sure what comes next, and what is left instead is a surreal beachscape. Cold grey sand is interrupted by huge slabs of rock, rough-edged and broken, black water lapping apathetically at the shore.

Xemnas spots him because he is a pale figure in an otherwise grey and black scene, and something makes him decide to observe for awhile, first. Saix, the newcomer, is behaving in an odd fashion, and he’s learned to be wary of odd behaviour in a Nobody; it can have unpredictable results.

As he watches, Saix stares up at the pale shape forming above the water, hands flexing: Kingdom Hearts, just a faint outline, with one top curve taking on a textured creamy glow reminiscent of moons he has seen in other worlds. It’s a likeness that appeals to Xemnas in a not-entirely logical way. It seems almost poetic, that this World That Never Was should be illuminated by the light of Kingdom Hearts. Shining a light for them to follow, just as the trail of hearts first led them here.

But Saix stares at it then moves behind a slab of rock, turning resolutely away. He lifts one hand, examining it, then steps out into the heartlight once again, looking up. The hand clenches into a fist, and he moves behind the rock once again.

Xemnas watches as this is repeated, with variations, for some time. Finally he decides to move. He steps out into the open, walking confidently towards the newcomer, who is once again moving back to the shade of a rock slab.

“Hello, Saix.”

Saix stares downwards, possibly at his feet. There’s no response.

“I bought you some clothing.”

The other speaks, his voice low. “Saix – that is me?” The tone is disinterested.

Xemnas, on the other hand, is quite interested. “Do you remember your previous name?”

The apprentices all remembered their Somebody’s lives – their lives, once upon a time – but they knew that wasn’t who they were, anymore. Their new names echoed that knowledge: changed from what they had been, with something added to reflect the strangeness of their continued existence.

“My name,” Saix muses. “No. I suppose Saix will do well enough.”

“Do you remember anything?” Xemnas prompts.

Saix finally looks at him, and Xemnas blinks as he takes in the colour of those eyes: a brilliant gold, which makes his own orange eyes seem ordinary by comparison. He shrugs off that thought, as he knows he is far from ordinary, and can remember that once he was incredibly self-conscious about his eyes’ unusual tint.

“The moon is wrong.”

It is not an answer – or is it? Perhaps Saix remembers the moon from his own world? But there will be time to question him thoroughly on the topic later, and in the meantime there is still the issue of the clothes the Nobody isn’t wearing. While Saix seems unconcerned by the lack, Xemnas is unused to conversing with unclothed people and not sure he wishes to set a precedent.

“It isn’t a moon. That is Kingdom Hearts. When a Heartless is killed and the hearts they have taken are released, they come here. It is why Nobodies like us are drawn here. One day it will be complete, and so will we.”

“Kingdom Hearts.” Saix steps out into the pale light again, and Xemnas stares a moment.

Realising what he is doing, he clears his throat, and speaks brusquely. “Yes. I am Xemnas, the head of an organisation that is seeking to bring this about. You may address me as Superior. You will be our seventh member. Now put this on please.”

A movement catches his attention. Saix is flexing his hands again, clenching them so they are not quite fists. There is something strange about his fingertips; they now appear to be tipped by claws, and he was sure they weren’t when they began this conversation. He glances back up as Saix turns to look at him again, and this time those eyes seem to flash in the darkness. Lips peel back to reveal fangs as he almost snarls, “Superior?” It is a feral sound, so changed from the indifferent tones of before it is like an entirely new person has spoken.

Xemnas doesn’t miss the challenge in that word. “Yes,” he replies firmly. He has maintained his grasp over the other apprentices this long, and he will not be gainsaid by an upstart newcomer. “Your Superior.”

“Prove it.”

Even as the words are growled, Xemnas is dropping the robe to the sand, his weapons forming in his hands. He brings them up as Saix leaps for him, claws reaching and teeth bared in a vicious snarl. But reflex is only slightly quicker than thought: he doesn’t know what knew limits this Nobody has, and doesn’t want to accidentally destroy him before discovering if he has any use. The glowing blades flick out, tips dancing across skin with a hissing sound, and a reddened mark is left in their wake: an X branded into the newcomer’s face, the flesh cauterised even as it was cut open.

It sends Saix stumbling back, a sound that is a curious combination of whimper and snarl in his throat. He catches himself, looking at Xemnas with a new level of rage, and the noise changes to a fierce growl. This time, Xemnas is ready, and it is with darkness that he lashes out, instead.

Saix is still new to being a Nobody, while Xemnas has spent considerable time studying the powers his new state has bestowed up on him. It is not difficult to keep control of the situation, especially as control seems to be something Saix lacks right now. The sheer fury with which he attacks is fascinating as well as potentially dangerous, and despite his concerns, Xemnas must at last use greater force to subdue him.

A particularly strong attack sees Saix literally thrown to the sand, stunned, breath driven from his body. As he struggles to get it back, Xemnas steps forward, and levels a glowing blade at his throat. “Do you submit?”

Saix’s eyes widen a bit at the words, and he stares up at him, still gasping. He swallows once and looks away, tilting his head back further. “Yes.”

Xemnas, trying to decipher the odd gesture, only comes up with animal correlations: the baring of throats to the dominant animal. It makes him wonder who – or more to the point, what – Saix’s Somebody was. He finds himself looking at the other man again, this time taking in more details. The clawed fingertips, fanged teeth and golden eyes seem obvious enough, but there is little more to hint at anything not entirely human. His ears are slightly pointed. His hair is a little shaggy, and looks blue in this light; given some of the physical changes he’s seen occur in Nobodies in the process that creates them, it’s possible that truly is its colour. His body is long and lean, and although his ribs are clearly defined against skin, so is muscle. Silvery scars mar it here and there.

He’s surprised to realise his gaze has stopped at the other man’s groin, focusing on the length of flesh there, nestled in a tuft of blue curls. There’s a response from his own groin, a tightening accompanied by a sense of heat. It shouldn’t surprise him, not really, because it is first and foremost a physical reaction, but it is both unexpected and disturbing. Xemnas has never been in the habit of indulging in such pursuits, even before he lost his heart. They had always seemed unnecessarily messy, and distracted from what was truly important: his research. That he should find himself considering such things now . . .

He steps back, having already dismissed his weapons, and stoops to pick up the robe. Taking it as encouragement, Saix rolls over and starts to push himself up. Xemnas sucks his breath in with a hiss as this gives him a new view, just as distracting as the previous one.

While he’d scarcely describe Saix’s ass as looking soft, it does seem to have more flesh than the rest of his body. The pale curves seem to mimic the silhouette in the sky, and below the smaller, lightly-furred sacs of his balls mirrored it in reverse. He can see his cock hanging down beyond them, but that wasn’t what caught his attention. No, he can see the small, darker coloured pucker of flesh of Saix’s anal opening, and the tightening in his groin is now a full-blown erection.

Then Saix does something unexpected: rather than continuing to get up, he drops his weight to his forearms, a move that arches his back and tilts his ass upwards as if in offering. Xemnas looks up to see that the other man is looking back over his shoulder.

“I already told you I submit,” Saix tells him, his voice once again sounding completely disinterested, as if there truly is nothing unusual about this. Those golden eyes hold the same challenge as before, and no hesitations about anything. _Prove it,_ they dare him. _Prove that you’re in charge here. Do something._

A glance back down shows that Saix is not as disinterested as he sounds, his cock thickening where it hangs below his stomach. Xemnas is still reluctant – not only has he never bothered himself with physical distractions before, Saix is acting odd, and odd behaviour in Nobodies is a dangerous thing.  But when he meets those eyes again, they’re still challenging, and Xemnas is not willing to allow any challenge to his authority.

His hand comes down on one of those upturned cheeks with a fierce crack as a warning of this. Saix makes an odd noise in response, that doesn’t quite sound like pain. He can feel the warmth in his palm, a purely physical heat, and a reddened mark is left behind. He may not have much experience, but he knows the mechanics. And he knows the finger he shoves inside without warning, without lubrication, must hurt.

Saix makes a whimpering sound, but he’s pushing back, just a little, on Xemnas’ finger, and between his legs hangs the evidence that he is definitely interested in this. Inside, he’s hot and tight, and there is a little moisture. Xemnas withdraws his finger a knuckle or two, pushes it back. Watches the response. Repeating the action, he notes it gets easier with each thrust.

Xemnas finds Saix’s responses positively enthralling. The pale body is practically quivering with tension, high whines and growls mixing with panting, fractured breaths. His ass almost wiggles at him as if in invitation, and he knows that he is going to do this: he’s going to mount that lean body, plunge his cock into that tight heat and pound inside until he’s feeling some of the pleasure it seems Saix is now, even if it is merely physical sensation.

He adds a second finger unceremoniously, then a third, and Saix practically howls. But he’s still pushing back, in a way that seems more like a demand than a supplication: for all his claims, there is nothing submissive about him, and it spurs Xemnas on.

He unzips his own robe, lets if fall back from his shoulders and out of the way. Then comes the fastening on his pants, freeing his erection from his confinement. There’s already a droplet of fluid gathering at its tip. He spits into his hand and rubs it along his cock, then positions the head against Saix’s entrance, which shows a slight gape due to his previous attentions. And pushes in.

The saliva and pre-come are a long way from being adequate lubrication. He can feel the slight burn of friction, and it must be far worse for Saix, who shrieks at his sudden entry. There is a new tension in the muscles, and the small noises he’s making sound closer to pain than pleasure. Xemnas doesn’t care; he is, after all, lacking a heart, and Saix has been too confident thus far. If this is what it takes to establish in the mind of the newest Nobody who has the control here, that is fine with him.

And in the meantime, the other man’s anal muscles are gripping his cock even more tightly in their sudden resistance. He pulls back, and shoves forward even further than before. A third thrust seats him fully inside, and he feels the body beneath his slowly relaxing, opening for him.

Sometime within the next few thrusts, Saix begins to push back against him once again, but Xemnas is not concerned. His attention is taken by the physical sensations coursing through his body: heat and pleasure and urgency and want, all seeming magnified in the absence of any feelings more emotional in nature.

He leans over Saix’s hunched form, bracing one arm in the sand beside the Nobody’s head to gain more leverage. His other hand fists in the shaggy blue hair, as he doesn’t want a face full of it. It means he can see the other’s face. It’s flushed, lips parted so that glimpses of teeth show as a thrust makes him draw them back in a grimace, but it doesn’t look pained at all.

Then once again Xemnas is reminded of the danger in disregarding odd behaviour in Nobodies. Saix pulls against the grip on his hair as he darts his head to the side and teeth sink into Xemnas’ arm with a snarl.

Xemnas curses, and pulls hard on the blue hair in his grip. He wrenches the other Nobody away from his arm, exposing an expanse of neck and shoulder in the process. He clamps down there in his own bite, intended as retaliation, but it doesn’t seem to affect Saix as anticipated.

The pale form beneath his stiffens, a howl escaping. It takes a moment to register that this, too, is not distress but pleasure: once again he can feel anal muscles tightening and flexing about his cock, hips shifting almost spasmodically as Saix spills his release onto the sand below. The additional stimulation is both pleasurable and taunting at the same time, promising more if he can just reach it.

It starts as a shock at the base of his spine, racing up to make white lights explode behind his eyes, then he can feel heat and wetness and so much _pleasure_ as his hips continue to move without any further input required from him, pumping his semen inside the ass that still grips his cock –

Afterwards, it takes a little effort to push himself upright and return to his feet, as the muscles in his arms and legs seem a bit shaky. Xemnas recognises it as the weakness that usually accompanies prolonged physical exertion, and frowns: he wouldn’t have thought something as simple as sex expended that much effort.

He settles his clothing back into place, the bloodied bite-mark on his arm garnering a second, fiercer frown. It also turns his attention back to Saix. The other man takes more time about moving himself to an upright position, and he can see the faintest sign of trembling. There is a gleaming white trail leaking along one thigh, and if he follows it up, Xemnas can see a darker smear where it leaks from his ass: it would appear the latest Nobody did not escape their joining without injury, and his own teeth-marks show vividly against white shoulder, including several points where it seems he broke the skin. Xemnas licks his lips, suddenly aware that he can taste the metallic taint of blood.

Once Saix is standing, Xemnas hands him the robe. He puts it on without any fuss, and looks at his new leader. There is an air of lassitude to the way he moves, one Xemnas recognises as the physical satiation he himself is feeling. But those golden eyes are alert as they focus on him, and there is something there that he can’t quite decipher. Still, they lack their earlier defiance, and he finds a measure of satisfaction in that.

“We will be returning to the Castle now,” he informs his new subordinate. “I have a number of questions I wish to ask you, and there are many things you will need to be taught, as well.”

“Yes, Superior,” Saix responds without hesitation, and Xemnas opens portal back to his study. He sees no point in wasting any time with explanations: Saix is the first Nobody to retain this much identity other than his fellow apprentices, and he wants to know why. It may be that more will follow.

As he steps through, back to where a dozen reports wait on his desk as well as countless notes, speculations and plans in his own hand, he can’t help but notice that his mental state is rather changed from when he left. The physical relaxation afforded him by sexual release appears to have also relieved a measure of intellectual frustration: he is eager to get back to work and add whatever information Saix can provide to his growing collection of data.

There is also the issue of the coupling itself; possibly, if Saix continues to be as willing in such matters, it will be repeated in the future. It seems less like a distraction now and more like a useful mechanism for relieving tension. Certainly it is one of the questions he will ask.

And perhaps the discussion will clarify the other Nobody’s stranger actions. Because if there is one thing Xemnas has learned, it is that odd behaviour in Nobodies often has unpredictable results.

 


End file.
